


Anger

by Caranthiryimi



Category: Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: 怒拆⚠️崩坏⚠️
Relationships: Skyfire & Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Anger

“你会死的！”天火对着走在前面的红蜘蛛吼道，“你以为我会这么弱，随随便便就死了？那么好的进攻机会你就白白浪费了？你可真是个好指挥官。”红蜘蛛不甘示弱，插着腰竖起机翼扬起下巴反驳道。“但汽车人在那里部署了狙击手！如果不是我帮你支开她，你早就成了一堆废铁！你总是不听指挥！”天火更来气了，他的光镜亮度强了一倍。

红蜘蛛愣住了，随后冷笑一声，“哦？你总是这么自以为是，我才不会帮着你……”话没说完，天火上前一步拽住了红蜘蛛的胳膊，带他去自己的房间。他们身高差有点大，红蜘蛛自然是跟不上天火的步伐。因此，他几乎是被拖着过去的。路过的士兵见到此情此景，纷纷远离，甚至逃出几里远。

一进门，天火将红蜘蛛摔在床上。“哈！每次吵架，你都只会用这种方法来说服我。我就知道，你就是个……啊！”红蜘蛛骂的正起劲，不知何时天火也已经爬上床按住他，粗暴地扯开他的后挡板。虽然情绪激动会让身体里的能量流动速度加快，但并不是所有部位都会有什么反应。比如此时，红蜘蛛的机体温度高过了正常水平，但接口却又干又涩。红蜘蛛此时还在喋喋不休，尖锐的嗓音吵得天火头疼。他干脆把手指塞进了红蜘蛛的嘴里搅动，捏着他的小舌头打旋。红蜘蛛的清洗液几乎要流下来了，发声器里发出“呜呜”的声响。等沾够了电解液，天火将手指抽离红蜘蛛的小嘴，转而塞进了接口。做了这么多次，他的接口还是这么紧。天火想着，指尖按压了一下内壁上的一个凸起。这时，红蜘蛛的声音变了个调，整个人都变软了些。

找对地方了。天火在这附近不断徘徊，照顾那些敏感娇弱的神经簇，甚至释放了小小的电流，刺激接口产生更多润滑液。此时，缓过来的红蜘蛛偏过头，吞下嘴角被手指带出的电解液，尖声嘲讽道：“你就这点能耐？是不是打仗打得你管不行了？”

天火的动作突然停了下来，他退出手指，解锁自己的前挡板俯身在红蜘蛛的耳边低吼道：“不要逼我这么做，Star.”

与自身体型差了两个型号的输出管在身体里蛮横地冲撞，接口被撑到了最大，连褶皱都被撑得平整了。腹甲处甚至清晰可见管线的形状。天火扣住他的脖子，另一只手扶住他的腰胯不停进出。红蜘蛛一边呻吟，一边不停地叫骂。他甚至提到了战前那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。当然了，回应他的是更加有力的顶弄。汁水在两人的交合处喷溅，亮晶晶的润滑液随着输出管的抽出被带出体外，又被有力的抽送顶回了最深处，有一部分干脆留在了大腿根。

战斗机的体力终是不如航天飞机来的持久。红蜘蛛渐渐开始哭叫起来，他一会又是求饶，一会又叫骂起来。“为什么要这样？你个炉渣为什么不能像以前一样温柔点？”他哭着喊道。

天火的动作一滞，他松开了扣住红蜘蛛脖子的手，把爱人翻过来。那张小脸此时因为自己之前的愤怒布满了清洗液，光镜迷离失神，嘴唇一张一合，好像是要说什么，又像在索吻。天火选择了后者。他捧住红蜘蛛的脸，轻柔地吻了上去。此时此刻，天火才猛然意识到，他们曾经是爱人。

战前的他们，虽然也总是争吵，但没有亲吻解决不了的事情。那时他们很幸福，性爱依旧是爱情的延伸和表达，而不像现在是情绪的宣泄和警告。他记得那些夜晚小飞机动情的呻吟，显得有些潮湿闷热的房间，窗帘缝隙中的满天星光。天火喘着气叫他的名字，在他的油箱里过载。

红蜘蛛说不动了，瘫软在床上一副任凭摆布的样子。天火握住他的腰抽动几下，吻住他的嘴唇顶进在油箱深处过了载。红蜘蛛发出一声小小的呜咽，然后就昏死了过去。

天火暂时还不想立刻就去清洗。他搂住已经下线的红蜘蛛，看着那张和以前一样的小脸，忍不住上手抚摸。睡梦里的红蜘蛛哼哼两声，蹭上那个宽大温暖的手掌。

熟悉的人，陌生的感觉。  
  



End file.
